This study of obese, non-diabetic subjects, has been completed. The results indicated that a time-release form of bromocriptine was able to lower day-long concentrations of glucose, free fatty acid, and triglyceride concentrations in the study population. Since insulin sensitivity did not change, it seems likely that the beneficial metabolic effects were the result of a direct action of the drug on the liver. The positive metabolic effects seen in this study have led to a new protocol to be carried out in patients with diabetes.